Love is Love
by GleeFanatic123
Summary: Justin Taylor is a 19 year old gay Youtuber who lives in the UK. His life changes into a very emotional rollercoaster when his friend Tyler Oakley invites him to interview One Direction! He istantly gets along with the lads, especially with the playboy Harry Styles. Too bad for Justin that Harry is straight... or is he? Hmm Justin's life just got a lot more complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first ever story! I hope at least one person enjoys it :3. Oh and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! I currently don't have a beta...Thank you for your time and I hope you like it.**

**Warning: This will be a boyxboy story so if you don't like that kind of stuff then considered yourself warned. Also there will be a few cuss words...**

* * *

"Wake up sunshine," I hear a voice yell as I lay in the comfort of my warm bed. I slightly open my eyes to look at the clock which reads 11:00 AM.

"Ughhh leave me alone," I groan as I bury my face into my soft pillow. I soon start to doze back to sleep until I suddenly feel a body land on top of mine.

"Get off me Alfie," I grumble to my roommate. He lets out a laugh and says,"You promised me that we would do a video together so get your lazy arse up!" I mutter a few swears as I shove him off of me. He lands with a loud thud and shoots me a glare.

"Well that wasn't very nice," he says in a mock hurt tone. I hear him try to stifle his laughter which annoys me even further.

"You're so annoying," I yell as I slowly force myself to sit up. "It don't matter because you still love me! Now hurry up and get dressed so we can make that video you lazy bum," Alfie replies while he gets up and shoots me a mischievous grin. I just humph in reply and say,"You better make me breakfast..." "I will just hurry up and get ready," he laughs as he leaves my room.

Yup he is super annoying but it's true I love him anyways. I let out a yawn and swing myself out of bed. My naked feet touch the cold hardwood floors which send shivers up my spine. Ughh how I hate the morning... I make my way to the bathroom, my eyes drooping ever so slightly .

I step into my bathroom and quickly place my feet on the warm fuzzy matt. Ughh why did I agree to make that stupid video today? I should have known that Alfie would have wanted to do it early in the morning... Oh well got to make sure I look good for my lovely fans! Oh yea if you haven't guessed yet I have the most awesome job in the world. I am a youtuber and I have 3.4 million subscribers who I love dearly. I do a video once a week and this week was going to be the colab video with Alfie.

I take off my clothes and quickly jump into the shower. I twist the handle towards C which instantly causes cold water to pour on top of me.

I totally hate these type of showers with a fiery passion but it helps me wake up so I have to bear with it... Ugh!(I ugh alot don't I:3)

Once I'm done I wrap my baby blue towel around my waist and stroll back into my room to pick out some clothes. I decide to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v neck shirts that says #love is love in large black print. I quickly put them on and walk over to the bathroom again to do my hair.

"Thank god I don't have any pimples," I mutter as I observe my face in the mirror. I'm not a bad looking guy I suppose but I do have pretty plain features. I have normal brown eyes and light blonde hair which is such a hassle at times. I also have really white colored skin so I have to be careful when I'm in the sun.

I quickly blow dry my hair and swish it to the side, giving it a wind blown look. Once I am satisfied with my appearance, I rush down stairs to eat the breakfast that I was promised, but of course that effing Brit lied.

"Sorry Justin I was busy setting up the camera and stuff," Alfie says apologetically while he flashes me an adorable puppy dog face. That damn face! He knows I can't help but forgive him when he does that!

"Ugh fine but you're gonna make it up to me with Nando's later," I say as I plop myself onto the couch. "Okay no problem," he says as he turns on the camera and sits down next to me.

"Hello what's up you guys today I am here with Justin Taylor," Alfie introduces me while giving me a side hug. "Hello gorgeous people," I yell as I wave to the camera.

"So today we are going to be answering some question that you guys tweeted us sooooo let us begin," Alfie adds quickly. We both pull up our phones and look through the tweets.

Hmm this one will be interesting... "Okay I got from LuckLu and she wants to know what it is like living with a gay roommate?," I say as I lift my gaze to look at Alfie. He gives me a blank look and after some time he says in a serious tone,"It's so bloody horrible!" I let out a fake gasp and quickly stand up.

"Fine I will just leave then," I say in a fake offended voice. "No wait I was just kidding come back," Alfie crys as I hear a thud on the floor.

I turn around and I find Alfie groveling on the floor, begging for forgiveness. He is scrunching up his face and I can't help but break into a fit of giggles and soon Alfie joins me.

After we calmed down, we placed ourselves back to our spots. Alfie suddenly starts to stare into the camera.

"In all honesty I don't really mind that he is gay. He is a fun person who I care about a lot. He is practically my brother," he says. "Aww how sweet! I care about you too Alfie" I squeal as I engulf him in a hug.

"Does this mean I don't have to buy you Nando's ," Alfie asks as he wraps his arms around me. I suddenly push him away and say ," Ha I don't care about you that much. You better still be getting me some Nando's ."

We do this for about an 2 hours and then we say our farewells. Alfie turns off the camera and instantly starts to edit the video that we had just finished. He seriously is a workaholic! No wonder he has those dark circles...

"I'll email the footage for your video later," Alfie says as I get off the couch and stretch. "Thanks Alf," I say and then I feel my phone buzz. I unlock my phone and quickly see that Tyler messaged me.

I wonder what he wants? He probably wants to do a colab since he's visiting Britain... I open the message and read it.

**From: Tyler Oakley (Flower Crown Queen)**

Hey! So guess which bitch gets to interview the most popular and sexiest boy band in Britain!

I smile and start to bust up laughing. He of course would be the one to pull that off. I quickly write him a reply.

**To: Tyler Oakley (Flower Crown Queen)**

Haha wow you would be able to pull that off x) Good for you!

I send it and make my way towards the kitchen. I open the fridge and instantly grab the left over chicken I find. Chicken is my favorite food...I pop it into the microwave and put the timer for a minute. I once again feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and its Tyler's reply.

**From: Tyler Oakley (Flower Crown Queen)**

What can I say people love me and yur gonna love me to! They want me to pick a co interviewer and I want to take you!

My eyes widen as I finish the text. This would be an awesome experience but there was one problem... I'm not a directioner. It's not like I hate them or anything it's just that I don't like the songs they sing. They have nice voices and lovely faces but I'm not a fan of their music. I quickly write Tyler a reply.

**To: Tyler Oakley (Flower Crown Queen)**

Thanks so much! But are you sure you want me as your partner? You know that I'm not a fan of theirs right?

The microwave goes off and I pull out my food from it. The scent invades my nose as my stomach lets out a growl of approval. It likes what it smells. I take a small bit out of it and let out a moan. I feel my phone buzz again as I begin to read it.

**From:Tyler Oakley(Flower Crown Queen)**

Which is why I choose you! You won't fan girl over them and I need someone to help me calm down not someone who will encourage my inner fangirlxp

He has a good point... I quickly write my reply to him as I chew my delicious chicken.

**To: Tyler Oakley(Flower Crown Queen)**

Oh I see if that's the case then Ok sure! Thanks so much! When is it and where is it?

I send the reply and snicker to myself. Alfie is going to be sooooo jealous when he finds out that I'm gonna see one direction! When Tyler replies I had already finished my meal and layed down on the couch to watch t.v. I open it up and read it.

**From: Tyler Oakley (Flower Crown Queen)**

So it's next Saturday at 3 pm. We are gonna be doing the interview at the O2 and make sure to where something spiffy! Oh and also make sure not to tell anyone cuz I want it to be a surprise! Anyways ttyl

So four days from now... Thanks for the short notice Tyler! I flip through the channels as my thoughts wander. Hours pass and Alfie finally wanders into the living room and plops himself next to me.

I look at him and he flashes me with a lazy smile. "So can you please tell me why you are watching say yes to the dress," he asks as he tries to hold his laughter in.

"Well because I love seeing people stress out," I reply shamelessly. He starts to laugh and I throw a pillow at him. "At least I don't have pictures of a famous boy band on my walls," I shoot back. "Whatever they have very good voices," he says indignantly.

Speaking of One Direction I probably should look up some questions to ask them... I quickly get up and toss Alfie the remote. He gives me a curious look but quickly changes the channel to Adventure Time.

I absolutely know nothing of anything One Direction related. Which is really bad because I'm going to interview them.

I step into my room and throw myself onto my bed. I turn on my laptop and wait for it to start-up. Once its ready, I open up my browser and click on the search bar. I slowly type in- One Direction.

* * *

**Ughh sucky first chapter! promise it gets better! I just really suck at introducing stories and stuff:( Please leave a comment that are positive or a comment that provides me with constructive criticism! No mean ones please! I guess this is it for now so love you and goodbye!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the late update! I was supposed to udate a long time ago but my computer broke and so I lost the chapter. I had to rewrite the whole chapter on my phone so yeah I'm sorry! Oh and I'm also sorry about how short it is and how uneventful it is going to be! I promise that the next chapter will be a lot more exciting... Okay I'm going to stop talking now:)**

Sooo all I can say is that it was interesting... I've spent the past few hours researching One Direction and honestly... I still didn't understand why people obsessed over them. Sure they were handsome to an extent but if given the choice I would rather sleep with Channing Tatum. God I love those muscles...

I close my laptop and look at the clock which reads 5:20 PM. My stomach and I agree that it is a perfect time to go get my Nando's!

I rush down the stairs and find Alfie napping on the couch. I smirk evilly as I run towards him and jump on top of him while yelling,"Give me Nando's!"

He groans and he slowly opens his eyes, shooting me an irritated stare. "Get off me Justin, I'm napping," Alfie groans as he attempts to push me off. "Corrrection you were napping," I say cheekily. He then gives me an evil glare and shoves me off roughly.

I land on my bum and then I give him one of my best pouts. Alfie glances at me and groans. He slowly gets up and let's out a big yawn before saying,"Okay fine let's go."

I instantly break into a smile, knowing that he can never resist my pouty face. I motion for him to pick me up and he does. He then grabs his car keys and we walk out of our apartment.

**At Nando's...**

Me and Alfie sit down in a booth as the waiteress comes with a pair of menus. She offers us menus but Alfie says," No need for those. Justin here already knows what we want."

He shoots me a cheeky glance and I just roll my eyes in response.

"We're going to have two plates of fried chicken and two cokes," I tell the her when I notice that she is oggiling us both.

"Um aren't you guys Alfie and Justin," the girl asks timidly. We both nod our heads and we are suddenly suprised when she squeals. "I love you guys soooo much! I'll tell them to hurry up with your order. It'll be out in a jiffy," the waiteress says as she walks away to go put up our orders.

Once she's gone, I shoot Alfie a 'did that just happen' look. Its not like I mind that she did that but I was surprising. Seriously, who am I to be squealed over? I'm just regular old Justin Taylor...

Me and Alfie began to talk about the colab video when our food arrived. "Wow thanks that was really fast," Alfie says as he looks up at the waitress who responds with smile. "No problem! Call me if you need anything," the waitress says as she walks away to deal with other customers.

I quickly bite into my chicken and let out a loud moan of delight. "This is sooooo goood," I say in between bites. "Don't have an orgasm," Alfie says playfully. I shoot him a glare and he just laughs it off.

"So I was thinking that we should post the our colab videos this Saturday," Alfie says after taking a sip of his coke. "Uh I can't on Saturday. I'm gonna be busy," I reply, remembering the interview I was going to do.

"Hmm what are you doing this Saturday that is going to keep you soo busy," Alfie asks. "Uh oh nothing... Just going to hang out with Tyler," I reply awkwardly.

Alfie stares at me and I just know that he knows that I'm hiding something from him. Thankfully, he drops it and just says ,"Fine will upload it on Sunday."

We pay the waitress after we finish eating who then asks us for a picture. We gladly agree and take a quick picture with her. Right before we leave the restaurant I hear the waitress yell," Jalfie for life!"

Me and Alfie burst out laughing, tears streaming down our cheeks. Oh god she just shipped us!

We get into Alfie's car and he drives us home.

**At home...**

"Thanks for dinner" I say as I head towards my bedroom. "No problem," he replies casually before I enter my room. I plop myself onto my bed and quickly turn on my laptop.

I go on my twitter and type:

Me and PointlessBlogTV met a fan today at Nandos and guess what? We were shipped! You guys are so hilarious! Love you guys so much #Jalfie #lotsoflove #didthatreallyhappen

I send the tweet and then wait for responses from people. I let out a big yawn as my boredom hits me like a wrecking ball (pun). Maybe I should edit my video if I am so bored...

I then feel my phone buzz, alerting me that I have a text message. Saved by the buzz! I open it and read the text.

**From: Tyler Oakley (Flower Crown Queen)**

Hey just a reminder this Saturday at 3pm is our interviewer! Oh and we'll meet eachother there!

I quickly type back a reply suddenly feeling nervous again. Screw editing the video, maybe I should study more on that boy band!

**To: Tyler Oakley(Flower Crown Queen)**

Don't worry I'll be there haha and I guess I'll see you on saturdayx)

I look back at the screen of my computer. I know what I have to do... Its a scary task but I am willing to do it for all of my lovely fans. I have to become a One Direction Fan Girl... And how do I do that you ask? Well I have to enter the world of the One Direction Fandom...

**Few hours later...**

I have no words... Some of the things I found out were quite useful for the interview but somethings I just didn't have to know.

Anyways I survived that crazy world and decided what I wanted to do. Drumroll please.. No... okay fine no drumroll. I've decided to do a truth or dare challenge. I'm going to use this app that chooses the dares or truths. I am so excited!

I turn on my phone and crap... It's 2:00 AM. I turn off my laptop and place it on my cluttered desk. Lastly, I wrap my blankets around me and I soon fall asleep.

**How did you guys like it? Comment me suggestions on what type of truths or dares I should do! Love you guys so much!**


End file.
